Seelenschmerz
by steffi-a
Summary: Anne und Gilberts Tochter Joy ist nach der Geburt gestorben. Eine schwere Zeit für das Paar.


Seelenschmerz

Er las den selben Satz nun schon zum fünften mal, doch in seinem Kopf wollten die hastig überflogenen Worte einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und versuchte es nochmals. Doch auch diesmal wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Schon seit Tagen fiel es ihm schwer sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Wenn er einen Patienten untersuchte kostete es ihn alle nur erdenkliche Anstrengung, dabei nicht gedanklich abzuschweifen. Doch so einen Fehler durfte er sich als Arzt nicht leisten. Fehler waren in seinem Beruf unentschuldbar.

Aber jetzt, während er hier in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, und dabei war seine medizinischen Kenntnisse mit einem Fachbuch zu erweitern, gelang es ihm einfach nicht. Schließlich gab er es auf und klappte das dicke Buch zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es weiter zu versuchen.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübelein. Die Tür öffnete sich und Marilla spähte vorsichtig herein.

„Darf ich dich kurz stören, Gil?"

„Natürlich, ich kann ohnehin nicht arbeiten", Gilbert stand auf und ging der alten Frau entgegen. Um Annes Willen war er so froh, dass Marilla noch länger, als geplant in Four Winds geblieben war.

Marilla seufzte und setzte sich auf das kleine Ledersofa, dass in seinem Büro stand. Mit einmal wurde Gilbert bewusst, wie alt Marilla inzwischen doch geworden war.

„Anne wollte noch ein bisschen auf der Veranda sitzen bleiben", erklärte Marilla. „Gil, ich sollte in den nächsten Tagen abreisen. Ich kann Green Gables nicht so lange alleine lassen."

Gilbert nickte: „Das verstehe ich Marilla. Es war ohnehin nett von dir überhaupt so lange zu bleiben."

Marilla erwiderte zunächst nichts. Doch dann setzte sie erneut leise an: „Wenn es meinem Mädchen schlecht geht, kann ich doch nicht einfach wieder fort eilen. Ich hab ihr vorhin gesagt, dass ich wieder gehen muss und sie gebeten nicht zu vergessen, dass sie – ganz gleich wie groß ihr Schmerz und ihre Trauer ist – weiterleben muss. Es gibt so viele Menschen die sie lieben..." Marilla stockte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Gilbert wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, wie groß Annes Schmerz war und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie endlich wieder Lachen zu sehen. Dieses Lachen, dass Herzen zum schmelzen brachte. Doch mit Joys Tod war es verschwunden. Der Tod ihres Babys hatte eine tiefe Wunde in Anne und auch in ihm hinterlassen.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihr helfen kann, Marilla", Gilbert stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Als er nach einer Weile Marillas knochige Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, hob er den Kopf.

„Es wird schon wieder alles gut werden, Gil. Der Herrgott wird es nicht zu lassen, dass unsere Kleine vom Schmerz hinfort gerissen wird. Zu vielen Menschen hat sie schon Freude geschenkt und auch sie wird wieder Freude empfinden. Die Zeit wird die Wunde schon heilen. Ich geh jetzt nach oben... ich bin müde, Gil". Mühselig erhob Marilla sich und ließ Gilbert alleine zurück.

Er blickte zum Fenster und sah, dass langsam die Sonne unterging. Er griff nach der Decke, die über der Lehne hing und machte sich auf den Weg zur Veranda.

Anne saß in einem der Korbstühle und blickte auf den Garten hinaus. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ihre rötlichen Strahlen legten einen weichen Schimmer um den hübschen kleinen Garten. Anne liebte ihren Garten. Seit sie in ihr Traumhaus gezogen waren, hatte sie ihn voller Liebe mit den schönsten Blumen bepflanzt.

Als Gilbert auf die Veranda trat, knarrzte eine der alten Bohlendielen laut auf. Aufgrund dieses Geräusches drehte Anne den Kopf in seine Richtung und Gilbert erschrak bei dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Ihre sonst so strahlenden grünen Augen wirkten jetzt kalt und leblos. Kraftlos versuchte sie zu lächeln, als sie ihn sah. Doch dieses Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Mit raschen Schritten ging Gilbert auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Anne-Mädchen ist es dir nicht langsam zu kühl hier draußen?"

„Nein, Gil. Ich möchte noch so gerne ein wenig hier sitzen bleiben."

Auch ihre Stimme wirkte kraftlos, es fehlte der glockenhelle Klang darin.

„Darf ich dir dann zumindest die Decke über die Beine legen?" Gilbert hob die Decke in seinen Armen hoch und Anne nickte müde.

Rasch legte Gilbert die weiche Decke um Anne, eine Erkältung zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde nur ihrer so dringend benötigten Erholung schaden. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und blickte ebenfalls in den Garten hinaus. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Anne war es, welche die Stille schließlich unterbrach: „Marilla will bald wieder nachhause..."

„Ich weiß, sie hat es mir vorhin gesagt", antwortete Gilbert.

„Alles geht wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, nicht wahr Gil. Marilla fährt wieder nach Avonlea. Du machst deine Arbeit und ich...auch ich sollte...", Anne stockte. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Gilbert fing sie mit seinem Daumen auf, ehe sie weiter rollte. Zärtlich legte er ihr seine Hand an die Wange.

„Ach Gil... ich weiß einfach nicht wie... ich fühle mich so leer", weitere Tränen schimmerten in ihren schönen Augen.

„Anne..." er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und blickte in ihre Augen. „Es braucht Zeit... doch mit der Zeit wird es weniger weh tun."

„Das hat Marilla auch schon gesagt, aber ich glaube es einfach nicht. Es wird immer weh tun." Unwirsch wandte sie das Gesicht ab und vergrub es in ihren eigenen Händen.

Gilbert tat es weh, sie so zu sehen.

„Natürlich wird es immer weh tun, Liebes. Dennoch wird es besser werden..."

„Mein Baby ist tot! Wie kann das je besser werden?", antwortete Anne harsch in ihrer Verzweiflung schwang Zorn in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

„Anne!" Gilbert legt ihr wieder seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie war auch meine Tochter."

Ruckartig hob Anne den Kopf und sah ihn geschockt an. „Oh Gil... Verzeih mir...ich wollte das nicht so sagen..." sie schluchzte laut auf und warf sich in seine Arme.

Gilbert zog sie auf seine Schoß und während sie an seiner Schulter weinte und sein Hemd langsam von ihren Tränen durchtränkt wurde, weint auch er.

Nach einer Weile hob Anne den Kopf, diesmal war sie es, die seine Tränen mit ihrem Daumen wegwischte. „Bitte verzeih mir Gil. Ich vergesse mich in meiner Trauer. Es ist für uns beide nicht leicht. Es tut mir so leid." Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen.

„Ach Anne-Mädchen, das weiß ich doch..."

Anne lehnte wieder den Kopf an seine Schulter und so saßen sie eine Weile eng umschlungen auf der Veranda, bis die letzten Sonnenstrahlen untergegangen waren.

Der Abend auf der Veranda hatte etwas verändert. Gilbert spürte es, als er Anne beim Frühstück in die Augen sah. Sie war immer noch blass und dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen - Spuren die ihre Tränen hinterlassen hatten - und dennoch war da plötzlich etwas in ihren Augen, dass Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimen ließ. Die Hoffnung, dass sie diese schwere Zeit gemeinsam überstehen würden und das Anne wieder ins Leben zurückkam. Das ihre Wunde heilte und sie wieder Freude empfinden konnte.

Als hätte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gespürt hob sie mit einmal den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ganz spontan legte sie plötzlich über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie kaum merklich. Gilbert wusste was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Sie würde nicht aufgeben sie würde für ihn kämpfen. Er hob ihre Hand an und küsste ihren Handrücken. Anne seufzte kurz leise und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Gilbert sah wie Marillas Mundwinkel sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen.

Es würde nicht leicht sein, aber sein Anne-Mädchen würde nicht aufgeben.

Am späten Nachmittag saß Gilbert in seinem Büro und war in seinen Unterlagen auf der Suche nach einem Artikel der er neulich über die neuen Behandlungsmöglichkeiten bei Gicht gelesen hatte. Der alte Jenkins litt fürchterlich unter Gichtanfällen und alle bisherigen Therapien hatten noch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Er war so in seine Arbeit versunken, dass er Annes Anwesenheit erst bemerkte, als sie hinter ihm stand.

„Anne!" Rief er aus, als er ihr Tränen überströmtes Gesicht sah. Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er bereits aufspringen wollte.

„Gil, ich...ich möchte auf den Friedhof", brachte sie stockend hervor.

Gilbert legte seine Hand auf ihre. Ihre Finger waren so zart und feingliedrig. „Bist du sicher?" Seit Joys Tod hatte Anne es noch nicht fertig gebracht auf den Friedhof zu gehen. Sie meinte sie könne den Anblick des Grabs nicht ertragen.

Anne nickte schwach. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

„Natürlich." Gilbert legte seine Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Er bemerkte wie Anne für einen Moment die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Anne, wir schaffen das zusammen, ja?"

Anne nickte und schmiegt sich an seine Brust. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und einige Minuten standen sie nur still da und hielten einander fest, jeder für den anderen wie ein Fels in einer stürmischen Brandung.

Die Sonne begann bereits unter zugehen, als sie sich dem Friedhof von St. Glen näherten. Am Tor blieben sie kurz stehen. Gilbert griff nach Annes Hand und sah sie kurz an. Sie holte nochmal tief Luft und betrat dann an Gilberts Seite den Friedhof.

Das Grab war so winzig, so winzig wie es ihre Tochter gewesen war. Auf dem Holzkreuz stand „Joy – kleiner Engel". Jemand hatte einen hübschen Strauß Wiesenblumen in eine Vase gestellt. Anne stand wie erstarrt vor dem Grab, plötzlich fing sie heftig zu zittern an. Sie zittere am ganzen Körper und Gilbert bekam Angst, dass sie umfallen würde. Dann stieß sie einen so schmerzgeplagten Schluchzer aus, dass es Gilbert durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Sie fiel vor dem Grab auf die Knie und wurde von ihrem schluchzen heftig geschüttelt. Gilbert fiel ebenfalls auf die Knie, zog Anne in seine Arme und beide weinten bittere Tränen um ihre kleine Tochter. Sie Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und lies die verzweifelten Eltern in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Die Zeit verstrich, Tag für Tag und nach und nach fand Anne ihren Lebensmut zurück. Die Trauer um ihre kleine Tochter verschwand nicht, aber der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wurde erträglicher.

Sechs Monate nach dem furchtbaren Verlust bemerkte Anne dass sie wieder schwanger war. Als sie es entdeckt macht ihr Herz einen aufgeregten Hüpfer und im gleichen Augenblick spürte sie wie die Hand der Angst nach ihrem Herz griff. Würde sie auch dieses Baby verlieren, würde es sie genauso verlassen wie Joy? Das konnte sie nicht ertragen, wie könnte sie weiterleben, wenn sie auch dieses Kind verlieren würde? Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken darum, was vielleicht passieren könnte. Nochmals würde sie das nicht durchstehen.

Als Gilbert an diesem Abend nachhause kam, fand er Anne in Gedankenversunken im Garten vor, sie saß auf dem Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die große Weide. Sie bermerkte ihn gar nicht.

„Anne?" Gilbert trat auf sie zu.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie war sehr blass und Gilbert ging voller Sorge vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Anne-Mädchen ist alles in Ordnung? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Bist du krank?".

Anne schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte schwach zu lächeln. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Gil."

„Du lügst doch, was ist los?"

„Gil, ich..." sie zögerte kurz. „...ich denke ich bin wieder schwanger." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an und er konnte sie Angst in ihren Augen lesen. „Ich freue mich, aber..." Jetzt traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

Gilbert zog sie in seine Arme, er konnte sich denken, was jetzt in ihr vorging. „Du hast Angst, das es wie bei Joy wird?" er schluckte.

Anne nickte stumm und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Er legte seine Arme fest um sie und hielt sie fest.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Gil," stieß sie schluchzend hervor.

„Anne, das wird nicht passieren, ich verspreche es. Gott kann nicht so grausam sein, uns so etwas noch einmal anzutun. Wir schaffen das zusammen, ja?"

Anne hob ihren Kopf, die Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter und sie sah ihm mit einem festen Blick tief in die Augen.

„Ja, Gil, das werden wir." Sie lächelte und küsste ihn.

Wenige Monate später erklang eines abends ein kräftiger Babyschrei durch das Traumhaus. Der kleine James Matthew tat laut und kräftig der Welt kund, dass er eingetroffen war. Mit diesem Schrei machte er seine Eltern zum glücklichsten Paar von Prince Edward Island.


End file.
